Things In Life
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Using some StarKidPotter related prompts, I've made this: A Klaine o/s with some SKP things. Kurt is upset in his room and the one person who can cheer him up is Blaine. Sock drawers, chocolate, singing and more! R&R please! Klaine, o/s, English, K


**A/N: My first Glee fanfic! It's based on the following prompts which Leslie Rumblerawr Huynh kindly gave me:**

**Blaine or Kurt being sad and going into a sock drawer.**

**Wes or David eating a giant chocolate bar.**

**Pink sunglasses.**

**Blaine or Kurt singing "Ginny" to the other except with the appropriate name.**

**Blaine saying Accio guitar to someone.**

_**I don't own Glee, StarKidPotter or Darren Criss' song 'Ginny' at the end.**_

**So here we go! :)**

Things In Life

His blue eyes glazed over as he stared out the window, a sense of loneliness overcoming his body. His thin frame was in a stiff posture that was unusual for him, and his hands were shaking franctically, matching that of his shallow breathing.

A boy entered the room and glanced around, a pair of bright pink sunglasses clearly visable in his blazer pocket. As he saw Kurt he quickly stepped over the threshold, reaching his friend in a matter of seconds. "Hey, you," he said, quietly, briskly checking behind him for a chair and pulling it up so he could sit. Blaine half-grinned when the right side of Kurt's face lifted as a small smile graced it. When Kurt didn't speak, his grin faltered. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt said promptly, brushing the matter away so as not to speak about it. He looked into the other boy's hazel eyes, watching the way the sun reflected in them. He let out a sigh of relief after a few seconds and his hands seemed to slow down and cease their shaking momentarily. "I'm glad you're here, actually."

"Oh?" Blaine said smugly, a glint in his eye and one triangular eyebrow raised. Kurt glanced in his direction, an incredulous yet annoyed look on his face. The more experienced Warbler then placed a hand over Kurt's and a serious expression overtook his previous fun one. "Did you need to talk? If it's about the 'Gap Attack' then I'm going to say I'm sorry, yet again."

"No, it's not that," he replied, letting his sight wander. He threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Sometimes I just want to go curl up in my sock drawer for days and just forget about the world."

"Well, why haven't you done so yet?"

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, slapping him playfully. When he noticed he was being serious he got up off the chair and walked across the room, carefully opening his drawer and climbing into it. "Happy now?"

Blaine's laugh filled the air. "Are you sure you're comfortable in there?" He took a step closer, inspecting Kurt's position. Something caught his attention and he lent towards the drawer, and Kurt took a deep intake of breath. "Kurt, what's this?" He pulled out a giant Hershey's chocolate bar.

"I get upset sometimes," Kurt said matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders in the small confinement of his sock drawer. "I know it's unhealthy and I probably shouldn't eat it because it contains so many calories but..." He trailed off once he noticed two people stood at the door.

"Hello, Wes, David," Blaine said, acknowledging their existance with a nod and a greeting. He looked down at the bar in his hands and grinned once more. "Heads up!" he shouted, chucking them the chocolate.

David elbowed Wes in the ribs softly, before diving for the bar which was hurtling towards the floor. Once he had caught it, he ripped off the wrapping ferociously, hungrily taking a humongous bite. "No fair, man!" Wes groaned when he got up, rubbing his rib cage.

"Blaine!" Kurt complained, his eyes wide open at what he had just seen. "You just gave them my Hershey's chocolate bar!" He fell out of his drawer and landed on the floor, before he dramatically got up, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"So?" Blaine questioned. "There are plenty of things in life that are better than chocolate; take music for example." He smirked. "Accio guitar!"

There was a brief pause where only the sound of food being eaten filled the air. "Yeah, that really worked out," Kurt pointed out, his arms folded over his chest and his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Guys!" Blaine hissed at Wes and David. "You were meant to fetch my guitar." He combed a hand through his hair, tempted to roll his eyes. "This was supposed to look cool."

"Oh, yeah!" David said, letting go of the chocolate and rushing to get the guitar. He passed it to Blaine when he got back and Blaine placed the strap over his shoulder, postioning the guitar. He then preceded to tune it, occasionally strumming the strings.

"I think I got it." He started to play a melody.

_"You're tall and fun and pretty,_

_you're really, really skinny... Kurtsie?_

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie,_

_you're the Tigger to my Winnie, Kurtsie._

_Wanna take you to the city,_

_gonna take you out to dinny, Kurtsie._

_You're cuter than a guinea pig,_

_wanna take you up to Winnipeg,_

_that's in Canada!_

_Kurtsie, Kurtsie, Kurtsie..."_

The last note was strummed and Blaine placed the guitar against the wall softly, turning to Kurt. "How was it?" he enquired, an interested look on his face.

"That was so cheesy!" Kurt laughed, moving to sit next to Blaine. "But I loved it nonetheless. It may not be the next 'La Vie Boheme' but it will do for me."

**A/N: Ta da! The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review with advice on how I can improve my writing skills. :)**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
